


Sun and Starlight - Deleted Scene

by polemisti



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I wrote this and then realized that cassian is unconscious when this happens, Implied/Referenced Torture, so I got sad, very brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polemisti/pseuds/polemisti
Summary: Cassian meets Mor's mate.Deleted scene in my wlw Mor/Cecily fic: Sun and Starlight.“She’s my mate.”If Cassian had been drinking any water, Mor was sure he would have spit it out.
Relationships: Cassian & Morrigan (ACoTaR), Morrigan (ACoTaR)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Sun and Starlight - Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> My fic 'Sun and Starlight' is set a few days after ACOMAF, and I had forgotten Cassian was like... unconscious for at least 2 weeks after ACOMAF. SO I wrote this, and it was really cute and sweet, and then I finished it and realized it wasn't possible, and had to rewrite the chapter. So here's the deleted, "not-'Sun and Starlight'-cannon" scene that I just think is fun and cute.

Mor watched Cecily absorb Velaris from her balcony. They were sitting together, eating dinner. Cecily had admitted she hadn’t remembered the last time she had eaten, and Mor had almost kicked herself before grabbing a plate of pastries someone had delivered the day before as well as whatever fruit she could find. Cecily had scarfed the food down without a second thought, and Mor and decidedly ignored the implications.  _ She likely didn’t know what it meant… And with two women, who knew how the traditional rituals were supposed to work. Besides, what else was she supposed to do? _

The sun was setting in its reds and pinks, and Cecily was watching it with rapt attention, in silent awe.

Mor would occasionally break the silence with facts about the city, its history, the secrecy that shrouded it. Cecily absorbed it all, nodding as Mor spoke, but never looking away from the sky or the great expanse below them. Mor’s own townhouse was made of a light warm grey stone, and Cecily’s own skin mirrored the hue perfectly. Her hair cascaded in soft brown ringlets, and Mor realized it hadn’t changed color or texture since the palace or the hewn city. It had been soaked in blood, sure, but the true color hadn’t changed. Her eyes, too, seemed to remain an earthy brown.

“Something on my face?” Cecily asked, a faint smile on her lips.

“No,” Mor smiled back, “You’re—” Mor stopped, the word choking in her throat. _ The mating bond works quickly, apparently.  _ Cecily merely narrowed her eyes, smiling.

“You were going to say beautiful.” Not accusatory, just a statement of fact.

“I—”

“It’s okay.” Cecily shrugged, “I think you’re beautiful, too.”

All comprehensible thought stopped for a moment.

Eventually, slowly, Mor spoke. “You don’t have to be strong. Not here.” 

Cecily did not balk at the statement, smiling as she faced the sunset again.

“I don’t know any other way to be.”

Such a simple statement.

“I survived eighty years of torture in the Hewn City. And now I’m out. You’ve made it clear I never have to go back.” Cecily turned to Mor then, soft smile still on her face. “Maybe one day I’ll break down in tears and tell you about all the terrible things my mother and father did to me, the things my brothers and little sister did to me. But right now, looking at what I’m  _ assuming  _ are stars next to my  _ mate _ , in an open expanse of land with a  _ river _ and  _ stars  _ and the  _ moon  _ and  _ sun _ … there is food in my stomach, barely an ache in my body and the  _ world _ sits before us. I’m fine.”

Mor sighed softly. She had forgotten this part. The part that came after she had physically healed from Keir, from Eris. How  _ long _ it had taken her to be truly vulnerable. 

Before Mor could speak, she heard a knock at the door. Mor just sighed again and rose to her feet.

“I’ll be back in a moment.”

It was Cassian.

“Go away,” Mor tried, closing the door. Cassian got a foot in, and Mor almost growled. “Fuck off, Cassian.”

“Busy?” Cassian winked, pushing the door open. Mor groaned.

“I’m serious. Out.”

“Rhys told me not to come,” Cassian offered as explanation. “Said that  _ you _ had explicitly forbidden any of us from visiting.”

Mor grabbed his arm before he could take another step, stepping in line of sight with the balcony. He paused at her strength, eyebrows raised.

“Out,” was all Mor said.

“I know you.” Mor heard a voice behind her.  _ Shit. _ Cecily was leaning against the balcony doorway. “You like to wander.” Cassian’s eyes lit up as he heard the voice, looking at Mor with wicked eyes.  _ I win.  _ He pulled his arm from Mor’s grip and took another step in the room.

“I like to  _ what _ ?” Cassian paused as he looked over Cecily. Mor saw a sharpness in his eye, watched as he processed  _ something _ . “I know you too…” he said slowly. “Court of Nightmares. The sneaky one.”

“You watched me steal that necklace.”

Mor was lost.

“What’s going on?” she tried as Cassian and her mate examined each other.

Cassian’s grin turned feral as he broke his gaze from Cecily and looked to Mor.

“What is she  _ doing  _ here?”

Mor paused, looking to Cecily, who offered no solution.  _ Your friends, you decide _ , she seemed to say.

“She’s my mate.”

If Cassian had been drinking any water, Mor was sure he would have spit it out. Cecily just seemed mildly impressed at the honesty. 

“Cauldron damn me, no  _ wonder  _ Rhys told us not to come.”

Mor hummed her frustrated agreement. “Funny how that works. Now get. Out.”

“He can stay,” Cecily said, and then amended, “If that’s okay with you, of course. It’s your house.”

Mor stopped, took a deep breath, and turned to Cassian, who was still grinning like a cat.

“One drink. Then, I’m kicking you out.” Cassian mocked a bow, still grinning, before heading to the liquor cabinet.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to Sun and Starlight:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453695/chapters/64455973
> 
> And here's a link to a Lucien redemption arc series I'm working on:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896466
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
